I Want to be Her Sempai
by XxJMLxX
Summary: After watching too many events where Mikan enjoys Tsubasa more than himself, Natsume. He chooses to switch places with Tsubasa. And Why does Tsubasa want switch with Natsume also? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

** Jessie: HEYO well here is a fanfic. I will be working on Fanfics at once with me luck. You guys choose if you want this one too be a long fanfiction (a lot of chappies) or a short one ( 14 and below...)**

**Nagisa: XxJMlxX does not own Gakuen alice only this plot. ENJOY! **

* * *

Natsume's POV

There she goes again to her favorite Sempai, Tsubasa. She's been hanging out with him alot lately. God, I would do anything to be in his shoes. She never cries when she's around him. Why always around me? Even when I don't do anything sometimes...

I'm going to talk to him later...

Thats how everything started.

* * *

Normal POV

Natsume jumped up when he saw Mikan joyfully skip away from Tusbasa. Natsume dust off her shorts and headed towards Tusbasa.

"Yo, Shadow, I want to talk to you."

"What do you want?"

"Your lucky."

"HUH?"

"Your lucky...She never cries around you..."

"Oh your talking about Mikan...Your lucky too you know."

"How? She smiles around you all the time hugs you, and crap. How am I lucky?"

" Well...hey thats pretty true, But I can't yell at her! Sometimes she makes me mad and I only can smile it off."

"..."

".."

"Yo, Bakas follow me."

* * *

Hotaru's poV

I made the two Bakas follow me to my lab. When we got there I said.

"you want to be in each other's shoes. How about I use my new invention to let you guys switch places for a whole week?"

"Oh wait... yeah I would like to yell at Mikan but I'm not going into Natsume's Body...Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you..._whisper whisper."_

sigh..." I love my favorite Sempai Tusbasa-sem-mpai..There I said it lets switch places..."

"I couldn't be more happier..."

"Please don't touch anything just stand still."

_ZAP_

Tsubasa's POV

I looked at myself and noticed I was closer to the ground. Yay now schools going to be easier.

Normal POV

"Ok bakas lets keep this to ourselves ok and please act like one another ok?"

"Ok/tch"

"Oh and Natsume please enjoy middle school.."

"SHIT."

* * *

**SO the next Chapters are going to be confuseing... But let me explain. Ok? When I talk about Natsume being inside Tsubasa's body i'm going to use His name. Thats even more confusing here's and example. **

**#1 Tsubasa, Natsume's soul in Tsubasa's body, Hugged Mikan **

**instead i will write**

**#2 Natsume hugged mikan **

**so please just note that he is in Tusbasa's body. **

**Same thing goes for Tsubasa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessie: Please enjoy Chappy 2**

* * *

Natsume's POV

I woke up this morning remembering I have to go to Middle school. I got up put on my _new _uniform and brushed _my_ teeth.

I looked at the mirror and saw that ugly face... I tried turning on the faucet water.

_drip drip_

This is one crappy two star room.

* * *

I started to walk out of the dorm and headed towards class.

_shit what's shadows class?_

"Tsubasa-senpai!"

I continued to walk forgetting that _I'm _Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-senpai!"

_bam! _

The next thing I know is my face is flat on the ground.

"Tsubasa! Why the heck are you ignoring Mikan."

I look up at Miaski her bag is her hand...she probably hit me with that.

"Oh, Sorry Pol-Mika-n I was thinking of something..."

"It's ok Tsubasa-Sempai! I just wanted to know if were still on next week?"

_next week?_

"Yeah, were still on don't worry!"

I smiled at her.

"Oh! Bye Tsubasa-Sempai! I'm going to be late for class!"

"Bye Mikan!"

"Tsubasa, lets head to class,"

Miaski grabs my arm a drags me towards class.

* * *

Tusbasa's Pov

I was walking towards class. I open the door and walked to my seat...

_whisper whisper._

"Natsume-kun is early today!"

"Ohiyo Natsume-Kun, Ruka-pyon."

"Good Morning Sakura."

"Good morning Mikan."

_whisper whisper _

"Natsume- kun said good morning and called Mikan by her name."

"Natsume? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Ruka."

"Hyuuga, I need to talk to you. NOW."

"Sure, Hota-"

_smack_

"Follow me Hyuuga."

_whisper whisper_

_"Imai slapped Natsume-kun!"_

* * *

"BAKA!"

"What did I do Hotaru?"

"Your N-A-T-S-U-M-E H-Y-U-G-G-A. You call me Imai I call you hyuuga. You call Mikan POLKA. you understand? You never talk either. Oh and here put it on your face and go to sleep."

she hands me a manga

"Geezzz, Never thought Natsume was so Natsume! I have no idea why Mikan Likes him?"

"wait Mikan likes Hyuuga?"

"Opps , you never heard that! Chow!"

"Mikan likes hyuuga."

Ana Hotaru walks in class with $-$ eyes

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Jessie: YOOOO. ENJOY! **

Natsume POV

The teacher started to talk about Math stuff...whatever...but I could not help and think about:

_I just wanted to know if we're still on next week?_

Next week? A date?

IS MY POLKA GOING ON A DATE WITH HER SEMPAI?

I really do hope it's not a date!

But she has been doing something with him once a week.

Is that bastard dating her?

I would totally use my alice right now.

I don't have _my _alice. I have that shadow freak's alice

Normal POV

Natsume starts to grip his hand if he had a fire ball it

he kept on thinking

_My Mikan My Mikan! NO I WILL NOT ALLOW HER AND HER SEMPAI!_

Little did he know is that he _does _have his own alice, because your alice is not in your body...It's in your soul. he started to burn the table.

he slowly looked down and saw his happy flames dancing on the corners of the table

"Shit!"

he turned off his alice and continued working on classwork.

_I wonder what's she doing right now?_

* * *

Tsubasa's POV

"Natsume-kun! Are you ok? you would usually go to sleep right not."

"Tch Polka."

hopefully I did that right , Man I don't want to get Hotaru to hit me again. Natsume would kill me if I damaged his body.

_I have no idea why mikan likes him..._

I hope Hotaru doesn't say anything, Mikan would never trust me again!

Mikan told me she liked Natsume when she started cry about so many girls asking him out. But why would she like that jerk? He's a stubborn boy. And back when she was 12 she would always cry about him teasing her, an she ends up falling in love with him a year later? God I don't understand girls

I wonder if Natsume messed up my reputation? I worked soooo hard for that B- in math he better not bring it down!

Soon class ended and I went straight to Natsume.

* * *

Normal POV

Tsubasa walked straight towards his original class room. Middles Schoolers get out of class ten minutes after Elementary students. It takes five minutes to get there.

Tsubasa stood outside and waited for Natsume to get out of class.

_what should I say? Oh hey Tsubasa lets talk! NOPE Natsume would NEVER say that. Ummmmmm _

Tsubasa continued to wait for Natsume for a few more minutes.

The bell rang and Natsume stormed out. Angry.

"Yo, Shadow"

"SHUT UP!"

Natsume quickly grabbed Tsubasa's arm, his own arm, and dragged him toward his doom.

_what is he doing. _Tsubasa thought.

Half way there Natsume grabbed Tsubasa by the collar and threw him against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSUME, your hurting your own body!"

"HO-WHAT ARE YOU AND POLKA DOING NEXT WEEK?"

"What are you tal-"

"She came up to me in the morning saying, and I quote " I just wanted to know if we're still on next week?" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING NEXT WEEK?"

"wow Natsume...You really do love her...put me down so we can talk."

Natsume let go of Tsubasa, then sat down with his head in his hands.

"She always makes me do crazy stuff..."

"Natsume, when she sees you again tell her to move it to this week. And find out what it really is for yourself ok?"

"Whatever."

* * *

"So how are you doing in class?"

"You know the test you had in Math today?"

"yeah why?"

"I brought your grade up to an A-."

"WTH, I've been trying so hard and you :*0"

"Did you messed up my reputation yet Shadow?"

"well I sorta said good morning to Mikan and I didn't call her Polka...The Hotaru slapped me..."

"Wait my body got slaped?"

"noooooo."

"oh Shadow have you tried using your alice?"

"you mean your fire?"

"No I have my fire alice..."

"wait what? But your alice is in your body so how?"

"Idk but We both have our original Alice."

* * *

"Tsubasa-Sempai! Ehhh. Why is Natsume here?"

_shit they both thought _

"Oh I saw him coughing and checked up on him."

"ohh..."

Mikan frowned

_why is she frowning is it because I said that Tsubasa was coughing aka me?_

"Polka? What are you doing here?"

"oh I wanted to talk to Tsubasa-sempai..."

PLEASE FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED READ BELOW!

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger I never mean't to! Thank you for those who favorited and followed! **

**Thank you:**

**Natsume Hyuuga -Kero Neko. I'm not Mexican so I had to search the meaning of each word, but thank you for your Kindness.**

**kittyzeng7190 Thank you sooo much, I love your review. When I made this account I promised that I would finish every fanfiction I write if not I would delete it,until I thought I was ready for it. But i don't think I'm deleting this one!**

**xXTo-TheBeautiful-SeraphimXx Thank you for reviewing twice! You made me ****So happy when you reviewed! Do you think this chappy is long enough or still too short?**

**And most of all:**

**Animecouple33 Thank you sooooooo much for reviewing on both of my Fanfics and on each Chapter. I mean it! You make my day soooo much better and encourage me to write! Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4 Just Survive A Week

**Jessie: please enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

Normal POV

"Oh I wanted to talk to Tsubasa-sempai."

"Yo Shadow, I'm going to leave now."

"Natsume, You sure? you were just coughing a few seconds ago you should-"

"Chow."

Tsubasa started to walk away making sure that he _acted _like Natsume. He ran to natsume's dorm.

"Mikan, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh about next week..I got detention from Jin-Jin, I won't be able to make it can we do a ring check?

"How about this week?"

"Oh sure ummmm Thursday? 3:00"

"Yeah..But Mikan I forgot where we always meet!"

"Ehhhh Tsubasa-sempai we meet in my bedroom..."

_OK I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO KILL TSUBASA! HE'S BEEN GOING INTO MIKAN'S ROOM DOING WHAT?_

"Oh sorry Mikan, My brain just had a BLAH moment."

"It's ok Tsubasa-sempai but I have a question..."

"Ask me it."

"Is Natsume-Kun aright?"

_Wait isn't she so post spend time with Tsubasa? I mean if she was spending time with tsubasa why would she be asking about me?_

"Yeah, Natsume alright. He was just coughing."

"Oh..He always pushes himself too much...And I always end up worrying about him because-you know why.."

_noooo I don't know why POLKA!_

"Probably, but Mikan you shouldn't worry about him too much, you know if you worry to much you'll end getting hurt."

"NaNe? But Tsubasa-sempai your always the one telling me to keep an eye on him! And i can't stop worrying about him because of _that."_

"Mikan, you should go to to your 's getting late."

"Oh ok Tsubasa-sempai see you soon!"

_god this girl makes me crazy I need to go burn something. _

* * *

_Tsubasa POV_

I was walking too Natsume's dorm, until I bumped into Miaski.

"Natsume?"

I looked up at Miaski it looked like she was crying.

"Harada, why are you crying?"

"Well it's not the first."

"Why?"

"Oh...Well again today I backed out of confessing to the guy I like today"

Wait when has she started liking someone? I've been asking her who she liked forever!

~flash back~

a week ago

"Miaski who do you like?"

"No one."

* * *

a month ago

"Who do you like?"

"no one"

* * *

a year ago

"NO ONE!"

* * *

5 years ago

"Miaski? Do you like someone like... Like-like?"

"No I don't"

* * *

~end of flashback~

"Wait you like someone?"

"Natsume, your pretty bright, you probably know who I like."

"ehhhh can I have a hint?"

" You usually get jelly of him."

"Oh..."

It's probably Kaname..

"Can you do me a favor Harada?"

"Sure"

"Can you not confess to him until next week?"

"umm ok!"

I can't lose her.. I'm going to confess before she confesses to someone else. And at least get a shot.

* * *

both POV

"I just have to at least survive a whole week."

* * *

**Sorry this Chapter is a little short but I wanted to publish before I sleep. Please review! **


	5. Update ruins everything sorry late chap

**Jessie:ENJOY this chapter please!**

* * *

Natsume POv

I woke up. It's Wednesday...Another day of school...god...why! I know I'm smart and crap but SERIOUSLY!

~flashback~

_"Tsubasa what is 2..."_

_"30,987."_

_"TSUBASA? You are doing very well! You had a B- in math? Right? You have an A now?"_

_Whisper whisper _

_"Tsubasa got hot all of a sudden.."_

_BLAH BLAH BLAH_

_~end of flashback~_

_Those stupid Fan girls still end up getting me even if I'm not me. _

_"TSUBASA! YOUR SOOOO HOTTTT!."_

_"TSUBASA, I LOVE YOU!_

_SHIT! _

_I put myself together and jumped out the window (Sorry But I forgot to switch back)_

Miaski has been acting strange lately. Not like I know her...but she...totally has a crush on that shadow guy. I swear when will he notice?

I headed towards class.

"Tsubasa-sempai!"

"Oh hey Po-Mikan!"

Why the hell do I keep calling her Polka?

"Tsubasa, why do you keep adding the Po in front of my name?"

"sorry because you remind me of someone."

PLEASE DON'T ACT SMART RIGHT NOW!

"Bye! Tsubasa-sempai I'm going to be late for class!"

* * *

Normal POV

Mikan quickly hugged Natsume and ran off to class

"Bye! Tsubasa-sempai!"

"Bye! Mikan..."

Both went off to their classes and enjoyed the day.

* * *

Tsubasa's POV

Miaski I Love You?...I Love You Miaski?...Miaski I've grown to Love you over the yea-...SCREW THIS! IMMA WING IT!

Shit! I'm late for class.

I ran to class and saw Mikan running to..Having to act like Natsume I ignored her.

_BOOM!_

I quickly looked over at the noise and saw Mikan on the ground.

I passed her

"EHHHHH? Natsume-Kun your not teasing me?"

"..."

"Natsume? are you ok?"

I walked pass her not knowing what to say...man Natsume's going to get mad at me.

* * *

**Next chappy is going to be Miaski's and Mikan's POV Sorry really short would have been longer but stupid updating ruins everything. **


	6. Chapter 6 another point of view

**Jessie: Please. Enjoy this chapter. This is only from Mikan's and Miaski's point of view.**

* * *

Miaski's POV

I have always liked Tsubasa. I noticed when he first asked me.

~Flashback~

_"Miaski, do you like someone like like-like?"_

_I never thought once about that._

_Once I heard what he said my heart started to pound. _

**_What's this feeling? Am I sick? I'm probably sick._**

_"Tsubasa...uhh... No I never liked anyone."_

_~End of Flashback.~ _

Later on I understood the feeling. I was in-love with one of my closest friends.

He continued on to ask me that question every-other-day. But I never actually accepted my feelings for him.

Except until Mikan came.

~Flashback~

I was walking towards the bench under a tree that Tsubasa is always at.

"Tsubasa-senpai!"

"haha Mikan."

I looked over where the sound was coming from.

I saw Tsubasa chasing Mikan around. He's smiling. he hasn't smiled ever since Kaname...

why couldn't I make him smile like that?

My heart beat started to race again.

~End of flashback~

At that moment I accepted my feelings for Tsubasa.

From then on I tried to confess to him. but for the past 3 days he wasn't well Tsubasa... He wasn't that baka I fell-in-love with. The one who always kept his promise. And the one who was easy being around.

He was like the _Natsume _of the Middle school division. His eyes always looked like it had no emotion. After I noticed these changes I had to stand from afar.

Don't get me wrong he _acted _like Tsubasa But his eyes...it just didn't belong to him.

Every time I tried to confess I end up hurting him. After that I always cried. I might look strong but I'm very weak.

* * *

Mikan's POV

I think there's something wrong with Natsume-Kun. Is he using his alice too much? I continued to walk to class. he's been acting so strange. I mean it. We used to talk a lot...I always felt special when he would talk to me and no one else. But lately he's been ignoring me.

_BAM_

"Itai..."  
I saw Natsume walk towards me.

Man! he's going to tease me... Secretly I was really happy to have some time with him.

But Instead of him stopping to make fun of my...Pattern...He walked straight past me towards class.

"Ehhh? Natsume your not teasing me"

I was hoping he'd say something like:  
_Oh soo Polka You want me to tease you now _or_ do you like me so much you want me to tease you? _

But No he continued to walk away.. I had to say something right there.

"Natsume, Are you ok?"

He continued to walk away into our class.

Tears started to fall from my eyes

_Natsume you big Baka, I'm soo worried._

My tears continued to fall. I looked over at my watch but couldn't see the numbers. I got up[ dusted off my skirt and whipped my tears away. I walked into class and put on my best _fake_ smile.

"OHIYO EVERYONE."

"Ohiyo, Sakura."

I looked at Natsume and saw him all ready sleeping...I really need Thursday!

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chappy. Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jessie:PLEASE EnJOY, This is all going to be from Tsubasa's POV And natsume's This is going to be about the past...**  
**

* * *

Tsubasa's POV

Natsume is going to find out what we've been doing lately.

I feel a little messed up doing this to Mikan. I promised her...

Back to Miaski. I know...I know that she's in-love with Kaname, I know that she doesn't want to be with me. But I don't think I could live with myself knowing the girl I love is in a relationship with my best friend. I loved her as soon as she saw the good in me. She always there.

~Flashback~

"Ando's a loser."

"I heard that he killed his parents when he was a baby."

"I know! They say he ripped their shadows off there body."

God, these people are stupid. There scared of me because of my alice, Thats extremely stupid there like me.

I'm Tsubasa Ando, 10 years old, 2 star. There's rumors that I'm a killer.

**ringgggggggg**

That's the class bell. I'm not going to class, I never do.

I walk to my favorite place, A bench under a tree, and slept.

"Excuse me?"

"Excuse me..."

Who the hell is this?

"Ummm, I need help."

I open my eyes to see a girl with light pink hair.

"What do you want."

"Well for the past few minutes I been calling you. It would have been easier If I new your name?"

She's probably new because everyone knows me.

"Ando Tsubasa."

"Well Ando-kun I'm looking for my class, I'm new here and I need help."

"Well Your class and name is?"

"B and Hanada Misaki."

"Ok go through the hallway and make a right."

"Hallway?"

Man doesn't she see that I'm sleeping?

"Common I'll walk you."

"Thank you Ando!"

I walked her to her class dropped her off. I quickly started to walk away.

"Sorry Ando but class time."

SHIT

"In now, or I'll give you another mission."

I walked into class...and looked around.

"Yo, Personal where do I sit again?"

"Sit next to the new girl for now, I'm a sub."

~end of flashback~

Man I was so much like Natsume...

I can't believe I still haven't told her.

Natsume's POV

Today is thursday...I'm going to find out today.

I started walking to class...I have to last 8 hours.

I woke up an hour early...ok I'm excited.

I started to walk around outside. I was walking towards MY sakura tree. I saw myself sitting on a bench next to it. Man I'm not used to this..

"Yo, Tsubasa."

"Hey Natsume...wait did you just call me buy my name?"

"Don't push your luck. Shadow."

"Sheesh Natsume...How's Misaki been?"

"She hasn't been talking to me...I think she noticed."

"She always notice..."

"God your slow... You know you love her."

"well...She told me well you 2 days ago that she was in-love with Kaname."

"Did she directly tell you this?"

"She said You usually get jelly of him."

"You are the biggest baka in the world!"

"what do you mean."

"DO I FREAKIN GET JELLY OF KANAME!"

"no..."

"Who do I get jelly of? He always hugs Mikan. He steals her away from me..."

"...crap..."

"Better move fast, see you tomorrow."

"Hey,Natsume"

"what?"

"Good luck today"

"later."

* * *

**review please!**


	8. Chapter 8 OPPS

**Jessie: Please enjoy...**

* * *

Natsume's POV

I'm pretty nervous...I AM NOT SCARED! But what happens if Mikan and Tsubasa are dating. Or Mikan is in-love with Tsubasa? Or their planning an escape!

"Tsubasa!"

I continued to walk, If I say one thing wrong Tsubasa will raise hell onto me.

"TSUBASA!"

_WACK _

"Itai..."

SHE FREAKIN ELBOWED ME!

"Tsubasa,"

I looked up to see Misaki with a very serious expression.

"What, Misaki?"

God she's irritating my day.

"Why...why have you been ignoring me!"

"..."

"You act like you don't care about me, You don't like me, and you act like you don't know me!"

God damn this girl is worst than Polka, I mean Polka yells loud, louder than anyone else in the world, but it's fun teasing her, OK YES I like Mikan's voice.

"Because I don't know you,"

I whispered

SHIT did I just say that out loud?

I look at Misaki and see that her expression shows that she's hurt.

Screw this!

"Hanada, Please listen too me."

I look at her as if I'm very serious.

"Tsubasa,what ever _YOU _need to say, say it NOW."

"Hanada, since a week ago Hotaru helped Tsubasa and Natsume."

"Why are you talking in third person?"

"SHHHH, here me out. Tsubasa and Natsume were arguing about Mikan. Natsume felt...Disappointed that Mikan always hung out with Tsubasa...and Tsubasa...well probably just felt bad for Natsume."

God dammit...My throat hurts...I hardly talk.

"Hotaru, decided that she would use her new invention and switched Natsume and Tsubasa Natsume is in Tsubasa's body and Tsubasa in Natsume's...and here I am..."

"sooo...umm how long Have you guys been switch?"

"4 days tomorrow we switch back."

I see that Misaki's face had a light blush on her face."

"Don't worry he _thinks _that you like Kaname."

"God he's a baka."

"Can we go to class now?"

"Sure Hyuuga."

* * *

~Class~

We continued class. Of course I raised Tsubasa's grade...ALOT.

"Yo, Hyuuga..."

I quickly raise up my hand.

SWACK

"Itai."

"Hanada! Don't call me Hyuuga BAKA!"

She gives me a glare.

"Anyways _Tsubasa, _does that mean that the real Tsubasa has been doing your missions?"

"Baka, I haven't done Missions in forever, I'm actually starting to miss them. Personal found _happiness _and Is actually being a class, he said next year we'll probably doing more events."

"Oh Thank god I don't want him to become hurt..."

"baka when are you going to con-"

" MR. ANDO! I know you have been going great in class, but it doesn't mean you can slack off and talk to your girlfriend!"

I didn't give a crap and continued to talk.

"are you going to confess to shadow?"

"hopefully soon."

We continued to talk during class, and before you know it class ended.

* * *

I quickly ran off to Mikan's room.

I can do this I can, I can.

I walk there past everyone.

It took me a couple of minutes to pass my fan girls.

But when I finally passed them I opened the door to Mikan's room to see...

* * *

**CLIFF HANGERRRR! OHHHHHHHH! SORRY BUT HAPPY NEW YEAR! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9 FINAL

******Jessie:...HEY! This is going to be the final chapter of I Want to be Her Sempai! I know, I know it's very-very sudden...but so many new stories popped into my head! BUT! Do not worry there shall be a ver-very odd sequel! If any of you guy's been reading The Bet between the Two genders It has ended...but there will be a sequel also! I'm sooo happy I've reached 24 reviews! I mean it! I'm extremely happy...Please enjoy this chapter. And stay AWESOME!**

* * *

******Read the TOP IMPORTANT!**

* * *

Normal POV

Natsume has finally passed all His and Tsubasa's fangirls. it was pretty funny really. Man HIS fan girls were crowding around his room.

_God I'm so happy that I'm not myself right now! _

_"YO, SHADOW! HELP ME OUT WILL YOU!"_

"Sorry Natsume! I have my own things to deal with."

The REAL Natsume started to jet from Tsubasa's fangirls.

He finally made it out of the guy's dorm.

_God dammit there still following me! _

Natsume started to run towards Mikan's dorm.

* * *

Natsume's POV

God I'm SOOOO late! I continued to run towards the girl dorms.

BAM!

"Hyuuga, why the hell are you running."

"Hanada! stop-pant-the-pant-fan girls-pant-I need-pant- to get to Polka."

"OK!"

* * *

_Normal POV_

Misaki duplicated and built a wall of Misaki Hanadas

"He better not screw this up."

Natsume continued to run, and he finally got there.

his hand grabs the door knob.

_CREAK!_

"Konnichiwa, Mikan!"

...

"Mikan?"

"MIKAN!"

He looked around her room.

"SERIOUSLY I'M. A HOUR LATE AND SHE'S NOT HERE?"

"*pant* *pant* Sorry Tsubasa-sempai, I had detention from Jin-Jin again."

"It's O.k. Mikan."

_I swear I WOULD TOTALLY YELL AT HER RIGHT NOW!_

"Tsubasa-sempai can we sit down please, I've been really confused this week, more confused than ever!"

The two sit down on Mikan's bed.

* * *

Natsume's POV

"What are you confused about?"

as soon as those words escaped my lips

Mikan looks at me like she couldn't believe I said that.

"Ehh? Tsubasa-sempai are you getting old? Every week we meet up so you could give me advice?"

"advice?"

"Yeah, advice. Advice about Natsume."

I choked on my saliva right then and there

"OHHH yeah, advice about how to get back at him!"

"Tsubasa-sempai you should see a doctor really. Advice about...about my feelings for him."

"Yes, yes, advice about how to calm down your hatred."

"...I'll just tell you what I need help with...for some reason he's been...he's been getting farer away from me. We hadn't talk much this week...and two days ago I fell down, ya know I fall down and he teases me. It's like a tradition! But I fell and he walked away. He ignored me! It wouldn't have hurt some much...If-If I didn't love him So much!"

wait...I-i don't-I don't KNOW WHAT TO DO! Polka the girl I tease,hurt,and love to death is in-love with me?

"Mikan...he probably was busy of he was thinking of something And-"

"NO! He's been ignoring me ever since you helped him when he was coughing! What if he's sick! What if he is dying slowly not letting anyone know! NO I'm not letting him die! He's not-"

"Mikan! Stop! he's not going to die...ok? He's confused...yeah he's confused.."

I'm going to kill shadow. I will burn him.

"...sorry Tsubasa...I-i just miss him that's all."

"...well Mikan...it's getting late I have to go."

"Bye, Tsubasa-sempai."

* * *

~2 years later.~

"Natsume!"

"What Polka..."

"What? DID YOU JUST SAY WHAT! I wake up, to find out my boyfriend is in the hospital and only has a year to live?"

"...Mikan, you know that there is no cure for the 4th shape alice. I'm going to enjoy this year with you. Even if it's my last."

I grab her waist and pull her into my hospital bed.

"Now let's go to bed I'll write my bucket list when I wake up."

"NOT FUNNY!"

~when Natsume's asleep~

Mikan's POV

A year? NO he's going to grow old with me and our children.

I turn to look at his face and mess with his hair.

"Natsume, I'm not going to let you die. I'll find a cure for you, I promise we will grow old together. and you will be the first to hold our child. I promise. You won't die. I won't let you."

With that I close my eyes. It's my turn to save him.

~END~

**READ THE BOTTOM.**

* * *

**the sequel of The Bet Between the Genders **

**Approval**

**After telling everyone about their relationship, Mikan and Natsume thought that everything was going to be O.K. But sad to say Both of there best friends has not Approved. "Were best friend's I hope you make the right choice"-Hotaru Imai.**

* * *

**Our Child the Sakura Tree**

**"Polka, the Sakura tree we always hang out at is about to die, Someone poisoned it. I'll find out who did, but before we must plant a new one. A new Sakura Tree, and we shall treat it like is was our child." -Natsume Hyuuga**

* * *

**That Bitch Cinderella**

**A HUGE twist in Cinderella. Mikan Sakura dances at a ball with the hottest bachelor Natsume Hyuuga. Of course she leaves a slipper,not a glass shoe. Like always the "prince" makes EVERY girl in the world try it on. But before it got to Mikan, it fit another womens foot? "Everyone calls her Cinderella because their story is so alike. Did anyone know the Cinderella is a Bitch? Natsume Hyuuga? No I don't give a crap about him, I just want my 10 dollar slipper back." -Mikan Sakura (it won't be this long in the summary)**

* * *

**How to solve the 4th shape Alice**

**THE SEQUEL OF I Want to be Her sempai!**

**"Natsume's going to die, I need to find a way to keep it from happening. And I don't care If I end up taking his place."-Mikan Sakura**

* * *

**Please Look Out For My Stories!**


End file.
